Last chance
by vmt19998
Summary: What caused Austin and ally to be no longer friends .Was it their relationship or was it that book ,what ever it was it caused the two to drift apart . Bitterness entered ally's heart and she can't forgive just like she can never forget. I wonder is this the end of Austin and ally! Disclaimer I do not own any of the thing used in this story. Also slight crossover with Big Time Rush
1. Chapter 1

Is that really how you think of me Austin? I hate you I wish I never meet you! I can't believe you...I...I

"Ally wakes you you're going to be late for your first day backing to school." My father told me as he woke me from my dreams. I should tell you Me and Austin aren't on good terms at the moment. I don't want to forgive him anyways.

It's been months since I've seen Austin not that it really matter anyways. He must be oh so happy now that I'm not in his pathetic life. His path to stardom is completely different from mine now but who cares it's no big deal now. We are both artist with our own separate paths. Glancing at my clock I notice I still had hour and a half left until I had to even leave to go to school. That's old reliable dad there for you.

"Thanks dad" I said

"No problem squirt breakfast will be ready in forty minutes" my dad said as he walked down the stairs

_Dear journal _

_I did my normal morning routine, I then started to put on my pre pick outfit for the first day back in school. This year better be better than last. You know the whole Austin ordeal in all put a downer on things. Any way's it's unbelievable that this is my last year at Miami high it still feels like I'm in middle . But as they say time flies when you're having fun right. I still can believe I'm going to be releasing my third album this month. I can't believe almost everything has changed from mostly the better. _

_The best thing about this year is that my mom has finally came back home from Africa for good this time._

_My mom and I have had some really great bonding time. I think that's the best thing in the world that she wants to get more involved in my life since she's been gone. What's really great is that she moved back into the house with us. We all have been bonding like never before. My parents both seem to be getting along for my sake. I'm personally hoping that they get back together so we can be a happy family again but right now that beside the point._

_For now all I need to worry about this year are three things. My collage applications, my third album relish and running into Austin and his crew. Which will be a struggle with Austin because wherever I go the tabloids are making up these ridiculous rumors that me and Austin are a couple or that we are working on a new song or whatever ridiculous story they can make up . I'll tell you this right now it's a load of crap. But for my poor fans they think that im with that jerk. Which makes it hard for me to keep my cool and tell them that I am not dating that imbecile. But that's doesn't matter right now all I have to focus on right now are my grades and my career. I just have to stay clear of him and everything will be fine. Anyways I talk to you later mom's calling bye_

_P.S. Don't forget to talk to Mr. Taylor about using the music room during lunch and after school._

"Ally dear breakfast is ready" my mother called

"I'll be there in a minute mom hold on" I said as I closed my book and put it in my backpack

The poor thing has been used so much the outer part is starting to fade. But then again I've had it since my mom moved to Africa and that was when I started fifth grade. I've written in it ever since. My whole life story is in this book it's basically a part of me. It went through my parents' divorce, me going into middle school, getting stage fright, meeting Austin, the start of my career up till this point in my life. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have that little book. I gave a small smile and walked down the stairs.

"Morning mom. How did you sleep?" I asked

"I sleep like a baby believe it or not. That extra bed we have is so much better than the one's in Africa. Oh talking about Africa you remember that baby ape Trish right?" my mother asked as she handed me a plate of pancake

"Of course how could I not forget about her? Is she ok? She's not sick is she?" I asked as I began to eat my pancakes .MHM …I swear my mother's cooking is to die for.

" She's doing fine but it seem she's got herself a little boyfriend now ." she said as she grabbed my plate

" O let me guess little dez" I said with a big smile on my face

" How did you know " my mother said as she started to wash the dishes

" Just a good guess" I said as a gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and walked up stairs

I grabbed my backpack and checked it twice before I left to pick up Trish. I made a deal with her about a four maybe five months ago that I would take her to school as long as she made sure she'd still be Austin's manger . Yeah you could say it was that bad that she considered that she quit being Austin's manager. But I couldn't let that happen no matter how angry, disappointed, and disgusted I am at him I can't be the one responsible for his career to go down the drain. She's keep her promise so far I don't think she'll change her mind any time soon. When I finally got to Trish's house I saw him standing outside her door.

" No no no this cannot be happing no no no please anything but this o gosh please don't let me take him to school that all I ask" I silently prayed as I parked my car

I got out of my car making sure I did not look at Austin

" Just go inside and get Trish & Dez and get out of here" I thought to my self

" Morning Ally" Austin said

" Leave me alone Moon I don't want to talk to you" I said as I walk through the doors

" Morning to you to all's" Austin said

" Don't call me that" I growled at him.

" Trish, Dez let's go" I yelled

It took them forever to get outside but luckily we still had about 30 minutes to get to school. The down side was Austin keep on try to talk to me making it harder for me not to hit him upside the head.

" Hey you guy's we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." I yelled tossing the key's to Dez

" We're coming' Austin said

" I wasn't talking to you Moon . Trish ,Dez come on lets go you two can kiss any other time." I said as I stood next to my car

_Oh did I forget to tell you Trish and Dez are dating opp's well they are we'll get into that later._

I wrote quickly wrote in my note book

" Oh great he's coming" I thought to myself

" I call shot gun " Trish yelled

" Really Trish really… if he's coming with us he better take his truck because not allowed in this car" I said pointing to Austin

" But Allie he's truck is being repaired right now can't he just this one time ride in your car" Dez pouted

" Fine *huff* get in the car Moon." I said as I got into the back seat of my car. I put my seat belt on and crossed my arms.

_ Well I guess I'm off to a bad start on my avoid Austin at all cost plan. But you know what I won't let him bring me down. It's a new year and a fresh start for me. All I have to do I just get though this year and I'll never have to see him again. Well that's the plan at least._

" What you writing there all's" Austin said as he sat right beside me try to get a peck of what I was writing

" It's none of your business . And didn't I tell you to quit calling me that!" I snapped at him

" Gosh dang it ally I'm trying to be nice here" Austin yelled

" O wow that a first" I said as I rolled my eyes

We all stayed quit until we were half to school. I guess the tension was to high we when turn to red rose lane because Dez turned on the radio. Good thing he did because my favorite hit single from my track was playing.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

Oh

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<em>

But talk about awkward the songs totally about Austin. I'm not afraid to admit that to him or any of my real friends. But with the paparazzi there no way I'm telling them who it's about even though I want to I can't do that do him. Though he does deserver it for what he did. But revenge is never a good idea no matter how much you want to hurt someone it not a good idea to do it.

" And that Ally Dawson : Haunted . Her upcoming C.D. _Last march _ is going to be relished this Saturday at 10 Am at Sonic Boom . Be ready it look like Miss Dawson is going to be taking a storm this winter. Kira what do you think of Miss Dawson song."

" It's simply beautiful it has such a high extent of power. I'll have to know that my girl Ally worked her butt of to write this song. For it to become this popular from writing just this one song I know she can go anywhere because she pushes herself to a whole new extent of extremes. I know I'll be one of the first people to buy her album" Kira said

" She's right it's a beautiful song ally" Austin said giving me a small smile

_I stay quit the rest of the way to school not knowing how to respond to Austin comment. Didn't he know the song was about him, how could he not know it about him. I put in the line of our first duet together . I kind of explained our down fall gosh dang it Austin get a brain and know I'm singing about you , you jerk._ _Hey I have every right to call him that! He is one, and I'm not explaining how we got into this mess because you my dang friend caused this mess in the first place. Yeah ,Yeah Yeah intimate object cant cause problem. Well explain that one to the tables and floor I run/fall into all the time. Anyway we're at school I got to go I'll write in you later. _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Hey guy this is my new story Last chance . I really hope you guys like this . If you have any suggestions fell free to leave a review or a private message. <strong>_

_**Oh before I forget I do not own any of the songs I will be using or Austin and ally. see you next time VMT out :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

She's right it's a beautiful song ally" Austin said giving me a small smile

_I stay quit the rest of the way to school not knowing how to respond to Austin comment. Didn't he know the song was about him, how could he not know it about him. I put in the line of our first duet together . I kind of explained our down fall gosh dang it Austin get a brain and know I'm singing about you , you jerk._ _Hey I have every right to call him that! He is one, and I'm not explaining how we got into this mess because you my dang friend caused this mess in the first place. Yeah ,Yeah Yeah intimate object cant cause problem. Well explain that one to the tables and floor I run/fall into all the time. Anyway we're at school I got to go I'll write in you later._

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it ally it's our last year here " Trish said as she grabbed her bag from the trunk of my car.<p>

" I fells just like yesterday we started middle school and now we're Seniors . I'm actually surprised that some of us actually stayed in school" I said as I glared at Austin

" Yeah anyways um dez can I talk to you for a minute " Austin said as he dragged Dez to the football field

" Ally when are you going to forgive him . He is trying to make it up to you, I understand he hurt you but you always say you have to forgive and forget" Trish said

" I'm not going to forgive him Trish. What he did is not something I can't easily forget. *sigh* can we just not talk about this now." I asked as we both walked into school

" Ally" Trish said in a small tone of annoyance following right behind me

" What I said we could talk about it later I just don't feel like bringing it up at the moment." I said as I walked to my locker

" Fine ... What class do you have first?" Trish asked as she pulled out her phone

" I'm in Entrepreneurship" I said as I grabbed my folder and notebook

" Aw man I'm in Ancient runes with Mr. Williamson" Trish said as she put her phone back in her pocket

" Hey guy's" Cassidy said as she wrapper her arms around me

" Omg Cassidy you back" I practically scream in her ear

" Hey there Cass" Trish said in a monotone as I pulled away from her hug

" So Cassidy what are you doing back here I thought you where on your world tour." I stated

" Well my grandma is really sick so I'm putting a hold on the tour for now " Cassidy said as she looked at the down at the ground

" O... so Cassidy what class are you in?" I asked try to change the earlier topic

" OH I'm in Entrepreneurship what about you guy's" Cassidy asked looking up

" Same" I said quickly before I saw Austin walk in with his crew that consists of most of the basketball and football players you know the cool kids group.

" Ancient Runes" Trish said as she grabbed her black folder and notebook from her locker

" yikes good luck with him he's a um a very monotone teacher" Cassidy warned

" Oh great just another hour of sleep" Trish exclaimed

" Hey Trish tell dez I need to talk to him later. ok?" Cassidy asked

" Yeah ; yeah will do see you guy's in world literature ." Trish said as she ran to her class

" Trish early to class , that's must be a first. What else have I missed?" Cassidy joked

" So much ... hey let's get to class" I said dragging her to Mr. Jackson's room just before Austin could walk up to us.

* * *

><p>We must have been the first two in class because not even our teacher was in the room.<p>

" So Ally how are you and Austin?" Cassidy asked

" We're basically not in speaking terms at the moment" I said as I looked to my left

" What?! What happened?" Cassidy ask as she scooted her chair closer to me

" I don't want to talk about it..." I said as more people entered the room

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Cassidy started to say

" Cassidy it's... fine don't worry about it. " I simply say giving her a fake smile to tell her I'm alright

* Ring*

" ALRIGHT class get in your seats chop ,chop we have much to discuss today if we want our business to be open by next week" Mr. Jackson said as he entered the class room

_ I should tell you that at my school we have our own coffee shop where we can buy smoothies, coffee, ice cream, mugs , and spirit wear. Wait didn't I tell you this three years ago well o well._

_ I guess I'm acting a little harsh on Austin because Trish wants to talk to me later today. But you know when..._

I wrote down before I heard Mr. Jackson say something I dreaded to hear.

" Mr. Moon would you mind telling the class why you where late." Mr. Jackson said as he opened his computer

" Mr.J I was talking to the coach, I have the note right here" Austin said as he waved his paper in the air.

" Why me" I silently ask as I pinch the bridge of my nose

" Very well take a seat... " Mr. Jackson as Austin decided to choose his seat right next to me.

Out of all the seats in this class room he had to pick the one right next to me. Dear lord so help me if I'm in a group with him things are not going to go well .

" Ok Ally just relax. You can get though this class without ripping his throat out right?" I asked myself

" I don't know ally can you?" Trent asked as he passed the paper to me

I simply roll my eyes and give him a small smile.

" Now you must get this paper signed by the end of the week. If you do not you can leave this class now. Ok good! Know that this class need more than just a class it is your baby .." Mr. Jackson said as some of the freshmen snickered

Know this Mr. Jackson does not take tomfoolery in this business we own as students.

" Would you boys like to explain why you think this matter is funny" Mr. Jackson asked as he crossed his arms

" No , no sir" the boys said as we went along with the lecture

" I will be assigning your groups tomorrow, have fun and have a great day" Mr Jackson said

*Ring*

" Hey Ally" Elliot said as he walk right next to me

" AAA, um a Hi Elliot" I said as my cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment

"What class are you in next hour?" Elliot asked.

"I'm in Spanish, what about you?" I said

"Me too!" he replied.

"Cool, see you there? I have to go" I said

"Alright, see you" Elliot said as he walked to his locker.

I guess I was not looking where I was going because I fell straight down on my butt

" ow" I said as I looked up to see this handsome young guy lean down next to me

" I'm so sorry here let me help you up" he said as he offered me a hand up

" Thank's ... Um a I'm Ally Dawson and you are?" i asked as this mystery boy helped me up

" I'm Alex m. I'm sorry about knocking you down" Alex said as he still held me hand

" It's my fault I wasn't watching where i was going but thank you though" I said as my cheek grew warmer

" So um do you know what room number 396 is?" Alex asked as he finally let go of my hand

" Oh I'm going there now you can just fallow me if you want" I said as I fought the urge to chew on my hair

" Oh thanks so you're in Spanish ?" Alex asked as we walked into the almost full room

*Ring*

"Class please take your seats so we may begin. Please take your seat Mr. moon class has started" Mrs. potter said as Austin entered the room

"ALEX" Austin exclaimed

" AUSTIN" Alex yelled back

" I thought mom told you to stay home today" Austin said

" No she didn't" Alex stated

" Alright boys you can finish your family issues later. Now please turn to page one " said as Austin sat down right in front of me

"Family say what now" i thought to myself as the class went on

* * *

><p><em> It crazy I swear which ever class I'm in Austin's in first Entrepreneurship , then Spanish, then my physical science class it's like the world just wants me to die . Another great thing about today is that im partners with him in physical science . Note the sarcasm! I guess I should just let it be for now but gosh dang it infuriating that no matter how hard I try to stay away from him he always finds a way to sneak back in. Also what about this Alex kid apparently he's Austins twin brother but how come i never heard of him before. I guess Austin had his secretes to...<em>

" Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trish asked as I closed my book

" Yeah sure. What's up ?" I asked as I followed Trish to the bench by the playground

" Well you see ...um Austin need a ride to school and to his house for the next couple of weeks and I was wondering if you could like take him? You know this is Dez's idea so please " Trish said as she sifted uncomfortable on the bench seat.

" No way Trish! You know what happened , and it was so awkward this morning . Plus we're not in speaking terms you know this. There is no way im letting him in my car again. " I said as I stood up. In that moment my head started to ache.

" Come on ally please it's just until he gets his truck fixed then you wont have to do it. Plus you owe me one for last weeks incident." Trish said as she gave me a sly grin

"What about his other friends why can they drive him? Trish don't give me that look... Fine! But He can't sit next to me, he can't eat in my car, he can't be late when I pick him up and if he's late I'm going to leave without him. AND NO TOUCHING MY BOOK! If he breaks any of my rules he can walk to school for all I care." I said as dez ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

" Thank you ally" Dez said as he let go of his bone crushing hug

" Thanks' all's" Austin said as he hoped out behind the tree

" What did I tell you about calling me that and yeah yeah whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes

* Ring*

" Look I'll see you guys in World literature" I said as I rushed to my locker to grab my things

" Why me?" I ask for the fourth times today.

* _buzz, buzz,buzz*_

I heard my phone go off. I pulled out my phone to see that my dad had texted me.

_Ally your cousins are coming to town with their friends this week. They said they wanted to see you when they get here. Also me and you mother wont be home until later on tonight could you lock up sonic boom for me baby girl._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is where I will leave you guys for now. I hope you liked this chapter also if you have any ideas for this story fell free to give them to me. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

What about his other friends why can they drive him? Trish don't give me that look... Fine! But He can't sit next to me, he can't eat in my car, he can't be late when I pick him up and if he's late I'm going to leave without him. AND NO TOUCHING MY BOOK! If he breaks any of my rules he can walk to school for all I care." I said as dez ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

" Thank you ally" Dez said as he let go of his bone crushing hug

_" Thanks' all's" Austin said as he hoped out behind the tree_

_" What did I tell you about calling me that and yeah yeah whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes_

_* Ring*_

_" Look I'll see you guys in World literature" I said as I rushed to my locker to grab my things_

_" Why me?" I ask for the fourth times today._

_* buzz, buzz,buzz*_

_I heard my phone go off. I pulled out my phone to see that my dad had texted me._

_Ally your cousins are coming to town with their friends this week. They said they wanted to see you when they get here. Also me and you mother wont be home until later on tonight could you lock up sonic boom for me baby girl._

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Warning this chapter contains curse words. Reads you have been warned)<em>**

_By the time English class was over I was about_ _to jump out of my chair . A . It was lunch time and B. my cousins and their friends are coming to town . That mean either A. Kendall and his band are going to be doing a " secrete concert" or B. They are just coming down for vacation . Either way im excited to see the group again. Last time I saw them was when they where living in Minnesota and that was about four years ago. _

" Hey Ally you coming?" Trish said as she waved her hand in front of my face

" Yeah I'm coming I'll be there in a minute." I said as I grabbed my books and walked out the class

" Look Trent I said no now leave me alone" Cassidy said as she yanked her hand away from him.

" Come on just this one time." Trent begged

" Ok fine I'll help you! " Cassidy said as Trent kissed her on the cheek

" Thank you , thank you , thank you " Trent said as he ran off to his friends

By that time I was at my locker when I saw the scene play out. Seconds later Cassidy was at my locker

" So what was that all about" I asked trying not to sound too noisy

" Oh nothing I just um I'm helping him with his next song for his album" Cassidy said as her cheeks turn bright red and I mean red like brighter than Rudolf's noise.

" OOO sound like somebody's going to have a date " I said teasingly

" Oh shut up" Cassidy said as she grabbed her lunch from my locker

" Have you talked to Dez yet" I asked as we entered the cafeteria

" Oh no I haven't ! Thanks a million!" Cassidy said as she darted towards our usual table. While I grabbed my lunch from the cafeteria .

"Please don't let him be there, Please don't let him be there!" I silently thought to myself as someone tapped me on my right shoulder

"Excuses me but um... can I have your autograph ?" This small seventh grader asked

" UM a, Sure . What's your name?" I asked as she handed me a pen and her cd

"I'm Alexa . I really enjoy your music you rock! I have a question though . In your new album do you have any duets with Austin in them?" Alexa asked as I handed her, her cd

" Sadly no, but maybe next time . You know we've been quite busy lately so we can't... um make any new songs together." I said trying not to break her heart

_Truthfully I never want to write or sing another duet with him but I really don't want to make him sound like a total jerk as much as I want to I just wont._

" Oh ok , Thank you!" Alexa said as she ran to a group of her friends waving her cd in the air

" That was nice of you All's " Austin said as he walked behind me

" Whatever " I said as I walked over to where Trish and Dez were sitting.

" I mean you didn't have to answer her question. You could have told her how awful I am ." Austin said as I sat down next to Trish

Ignoring his statement I asked Dez a question .

"So Dez what did Cassidy want?"

" Oh ... You see she wants me to help make a music video for ...a friend of hers ." Dez said as he gave Trish a glare as he shifted uncomfortably to Trish.

" So do you need any help filming?" I asked as I took a bite out of my ham sandwich

" No thanks I got it " Dez said a little to fast

" Oh ok" I said as I continued to eat

* * *

><p>*Ring *<p>

" Yes music class!" I said as I leaped out of my seat and ran to my locker

_Yes I know Ally Dawson running in the halls wow but I'm so happy. But Mr. Taylor is my music teacher and if you want to get into MUNY he's the guy you want to teach you about every interment how to play it , its history. He's the guy you want to teach you about everything he knows. Needless to say I will do anything to learn from him._

Being the first one to class has its advantages .

" Hello Mr. Taylor, how are you today?" I asked as I picked my seat

" Hello Ally, I am doing fine thank you for asking. What a pleasure to see you in this class. I was beginning to think that one of my star pulps would not be in one of my classes." Mr. Taylor said as he grabbed his lesion plan

" I wouldn't miss your class for anything!" I exclaimed as the rest of the class joined in

Surprisingly all the seniors where in this class and when I say all I mean everyone.

_Before long the class started and everything was going fine..._

" For your first assignment class I want you to write a song and present it to the class by this Friday. I have you assigned partners some of you will see that I have put you with the new students . Please get to know what they like , and have fun and remember this is just the beginning of the year ." Mr. Taylor said as he began to read of the parings

" Trent and Cassidy you are working together, Trish and Jessica , Dez and Dallas and last but not least Austin and...

" Why does the world hate me so much" I thought as my name was called

" For the rest the hour you may work with your partner. As you may." Mr. Taylor said as everyone walked to their partners

_As you can imagine I was not a happy camper about this assignment . By the time the bell had rung I barely ever spoke two word to Austin. _ _Two days past before I even said a complete sentence to him and it wasn't the kinds of words I should have even said._

* * *

><p><em> Flash back:<em>

_" Ally come on we have to make this song! Can you drop it just for once . Don't you have a song in your stupid book at least!" Austin said as hoped out of my car _

_" You don't get it do you?" I asked as I shock my head _

_" What the fuck am I suppose to get Ally ?! What ! I'm trying here and all you want to do is close me out. I know I messed up but Gosh damn it ally will you just grow up." Austin yelled as he cornered me against his house_

_" I fucking hate you . You broke my trust and you think I can just drop it like it just nothing Austin. You hurt me and you don't even care about how much I hurt . Your just like all the other jerk out there. You only care about yourself you don't think of others. And my book is not stupid it helped me out of so many problem than you know about. Did you ever think about how much you hurt me Austin." I said as I shoved him away from me ._

_" All's" Austin said as I hopped into me car and drove off _

* * *

><p><em>The day after our fight Austin apologized by giving me a sweet letter. By the end of the day I ended up writing half of the song while Austin wrote the other half . It really didn't fell like it uses to but in the end it sounded alright . It totally a more colorful song than I'm use to but you know what ever works I guess.<em>

" Thank you Trish and Jessica for that wonderful song next up Austin and ally" Mr. Taylor said as we walked up to the front of the room

" Um our song is called: **I love the way you lie**" I said as I grabbed the mic.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie " I sang as I looked at austin

I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
>High off her love, drunk from her hate,<br>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me and I love it.  
>"Wait! Where you going?"<br>"I'm leaving you!"  
>"No you ain't. Come back."<br>We're running right back.  
>Here we go again<br>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane<br>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
>Who's that dude?<br>"I don't even know his name."  
>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength

_[Chorus - ALLY:]_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

_[Verse - Austin:]_  
>You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<br>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
>Throw 'em down, pin 'em<br>So lost in the moments when you're in them  
>It's the rage that took over,<br>It controls you both  
>So they say you're best to go your separate ways<br>Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
>Yesterday is over, it's a different day<br>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
>Next time you show restraint<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no Nintendo game<br>But you lied again  
>Now you get to watch her leave out the window<br>Guess that's why they call it window pane

_[Chorus - Ally:]_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
>Baby, please come back<br>It wasn't you, baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though<br>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk<br>Told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
>Next time? There won't be no next time!<br>I apologize even though I know its lies  
>I'm tired of the games I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
>I'm just gonna<p>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

I sang as a couple of tears entered my eyes. The class seemed to like it even though we sounded out of touch everyone was clapping. That was when ...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter . Also i do not own the Song i love the way you lie .<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_I sang as a couple of tears entered my eyes. The class seemed to like it even though we sounded out of touch everyone was clapping. That was when..._

* * *

><p>I saw two people recording us. True fully I don't know what happened next but the next thing I know is that I'm racing out of the room.<p>

"Ally" I heard Trish yell as her and Cassidy raced after me

My eyes are filled with tear and my legs are moving against my free will. My head is clouded I can barely process the fact that I just ran out of the class.

"Ally wait up, what's wrong." Cassidy yelled as I ran into the girl's restroom.

"I... I... I don't know" I said I slide my back against wall.

"Ally its ok you can talk to us" Trish said as the both of them sat beside me

"I know. I can. "I said as I gave them a small smile

"What happened? You were doing fine, no you were doing great. Ally "Cassidy said as she rubbed my back

"I don't know what happened one minute I'm up on stage the next my legs are moving against my own free will." I said whipping away my tears

"Ally we know you better than that. What is it? You can tell us. Was it Austin?" Trish asked me as she got up and grabbed a paper towel, getting it wet "here" Trish said as she handed it to me

"Yes, no, ugh I don't know. I ... I'm just confused I think. What the heck's wrong with me?" I said as I stud up to look in the mirror

I look like a total wreak, but in another aspect I look relieved something in me felt better. I dabbed my face with the wet cloth Trish gave me and I went into my own little world.

"Are you listening ally" Trish said as she rubbed my back a little more

"Huh ... I'm better thanks guys" I said as I hugged them both

"Good let's get back to class." Cassidy said as we walked down the halls

"Gosh Ally I never thought you just skip class like that" Trish said teasingly

"Oh I would never unlike you and cass right here" I laughed

When we entered the class again everyone looked at me like I was some sort of freak so but out of the corner of my eye I saw Dez ask

"Are you ok"

I nod and for the rest of the class everyone just preformed their song. By the time the bell had rung I was just ready to get to study hall. I might add Austin's in that class. But before I leave the class room Mr. Taylor asked me to stay in his class for a little while.

"Miss Dawson, may I have a word with you"

"Yes Mr. Taylor " I said as everyone in the class left

"Miss Dawson would you like to tell me why you ran out the class this evening" Mr. Taylor asked

"I... I ... I freaked .Someone in the class room was recording our song. I guess I got scarred. I mean I don't want this song out in the open so I just ran" I said

"Ally you know that if there is anything wrong you can tell me right. Not just as a teacher but as a friend. You are such a bright girl I and many of the other member of the staff do not want to see you get hurt" Mr. Taylor said as he handed me an envelope

"What is this" I asked as I began to open it

"You should wait until you get home to open that Ally. You might also want to talk to your parents about is. "Mr. Taylor said as he gave me a pass for my next class

"Thank you Mr. Taylor" I said I went to my locker

"What was that about? I hope you're not in trouble." Austin asked as he walked up behind causing me to jump and drop my things one of which was my book.

He quickly began to pick my things up that was until he noticed my book on the ground beside him. He extended his hand out to grab it.

"I figure you know this by now .Do not touch my book if you want to live Moon." I huffed as I picked my book up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Al's" Austin said as he handed me my things

"What have I told you about calling me that?" I said as I grabbed my Spanish book

"Ok I get it Ally! You don't want me to talk to you that's fine but will you at least listen to what I have to say?" Austin asked as we walked in the halls to study hall

"Why should I listen to you when you didn't want to listen to me when I begged you not to go on tour? Why should I have to listen to somebody that corrupted my trust? Tell me why Austin." I said trying to keep my voice down

"Because I ... never mind I give up. I keep trying Al's I mean ally but you just keep your distance. You have every right to I was an idiot, I was a fool, I was a jerk and I was hurt but I really am trying can you just forgive me." Austin pleaded

"No I can't Austin. I'm sorry your upset but you made me this way..."i said as he interrupted me

"No Ally you're making yourself this way"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we are no longer ... whatever we were? You made your mistake and you can't change what you did as much as you and I both wish you could you can't. There is not rest button in life Austin we can only move on and except what has happened in our life's .If you cannot see that we are no longer friends then that is your own fault. My only wish in life now is that I never meet you. As harsh as that may sound it's true. You may think life is a fairy tale Austin where you can get everything you want. Know this you can't." I yelled. For a few short moments we were silent.

"I'm sorry Austin I didn't mean to" I stammered out as he left me behind in the hallways

As I walked into the study hall room I handed Miss Brown my teachers slip. I glanced over at Austin to see him looking at me will mixed emotions in his eyes. I sat in my seat a table away from him. Taking out my Spanish homework I worked on it but I wasn't able to concentrate it because I felt horrible. Once I finished my homework I grabbed my journal and began to write.

_I fell awful now maybe I went a little too far. I didn't mean to blow up on Austin I just did. It just every time he speaks to me it's like bam I get instantly mad at him. I'm acting so unlike myself when I'm around him. I'm mad at myself for blowing up on him I had no right to be so rude to him. Yes I'm still mad at him but he doesn't deserve all the words I said back there. I'm misguided by my hurt I can't let him in again and I realize that he is try as much as I don't want to let him back in it best that we at least try to fix out whatever friendship we have left before it's too far gone. It will be tough for me to do this but I have to at least show that I'm a better person than this because this right here is not me and I don't like the way I'm acting right now._

_On a little happy note my cousins and their friends are flying in today they should be at my house by the time school is over. So I plan to spend as much time as I can with them tonight before I have to go to sonic boom tomorrow to release my new album. After tomorrow I have a full two weeks to spend with them before they leave to go to Tennessee. _

_It's been so long since I've seen Kendal and Katie. I wonder how everything's going for them in New York. I have so many question for Kendal and his band. I'm just so excited for them to come! _

I wrote just as the bell went off.

"Austin can I talk to you?" I asked as we both left the room

"I don't know Ally can you" Austin said as he walked to his locker

"Austin wait" I said as a swarm of small children surrounded me.

"Ally, can I have you autograph."

"Can I have a picture with you?"

"Can you sign my Cd?"

I looked up to see Austin had already went to P.E.

"Children, Children, CHILDREN get to class Miss Dawson has other things to do at the moment. I'm sure she can sign your cd and take pictures with you later. Now please get to class before you are late." Mr. Green as the children went to their classes with their heads down

"Thank you Mr. Green you're the best!" I said as I waved him good-bye

All thought gym Austin gave me a lost puppy look it was eating at me. As much as I wanted to be happy about playing dodge ball I couldn't. Not with the constant reminder that i had been so awful to him. I wasn't in my game mode and it showed because almost everyone targeted me in the game. The last ticking second of the game and not once had i landed a hit on anyone. I was so frustrated with myself in the last remaining second i threw the ball and it hit someone. I didn't care at the moment when I did it but the second i realized who I hit my heart dropped.

" I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I'm sorry ! Austin are you ok?" I said as I ran over to him .Moving his hair away from his eye I notice a red mark on his face

" I'm just peachy" Austin said as he got up

" Austin are you ok" I said as I followed him to the office

" I'm FINE" Austin said as he asked for an ice pack

" I'm sorry" I apologized once more

" It's fine. Look I'm ok.' Austin snapped

" I don't mean about hitting you.I mean what I said before I didn't mean everything I said." I stated giving him a weak smile

He stay quiet for a little while until Trish ran up to us.

"Hey you guy do you want to go to music melody tonight with Dez and I ?" Trish asked as Austin and I walked to our lockers

" Sorry Trish I can't my cousin are coming to town with their friends and they are staying at my place until they can get a hotel. I know I know it's our annual Friday night thing but I can't do it this week" I said as I grabbed my things from my locker and put them in my bag

" I can't go either . I have a meeting with jimmy about you know the thing." Austin said as he walked to his locker

" What thing Trish" I asked as dez walked behind her and kissed her on her head

" Oh it's nothing just a project he's working on with jimmy nothing biggg" Trish said as she hugged dez

" Trish" i said as i raised my eyebrow

" WHAT" Trish said as she smiled at me

" Don't lie to me! You know I'll find out one why or another!" I said as I crossed my arms

" Find out what?" Austin said as he made me jump

" Will you cut that out" I said as I rolled my eyes

" What did I do" Austin said as he covered his eye away from me

" Austin how's your eye" I asked as I tried to look at it

" If's fine" he said quickly

" Look at me" I said as I notice his eye was starting to get a little swollen

' Dez you're driving Austin you're sitting in the back seat. Austin where is your ice pack?" I asked as I handed dez my keys

" In my locker let me get it' Austin said as he slowly walked to his locker

' Trish tell me what is the meeting about' i said quickly

" Ugh fine it's about you guys new song you wrote. If jimmy likes it he might want you to collaboration with Kira" Trish said

" What why didn't you tell me this sooner " I said

" Because I knew you wouldn't do it " Trish said as Austin walked

" You told her didn't you" Austin said as I gave him a glare

* * *

><p>" DEZ SLOW DOWN" I yelled as he slammed on the brakes<p>

" Sorry' Dez said as he parked at Trish's house

' Are you ok Austin" I asked as I grabbed his ice pack and put it gently on his face

" I said I'm fine! It's just a little swollen" Austin said as Trish Dez and I exited the car

" Bye guys be safe and Ally tell Kate and Kendal I said hi " Trish said as she went inside

" ok will do " I said as I went in to the driver's side

" Austin you can come up front if you want" I said as I hopped into my car once more

But he stayed in the backseat. We stayed in silence until we where ten minutes away his house.

"Austin?"I asked

" Yeah al's . What is it" Austin said

" Are we still friends, I mean if we're not anymore I get it but are we?" i asked

" I would like us to still be friends but true fully I don't even know what we are anymore." Austin said

" Oh, um so how's Anna doing" I asked

" She's doing fine. She miss you though. She always ask where's princess ally" Austin smiled as we reached his house

I dropped him off and I head home to find...

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like this chapter. <strong>

*** Spoiler alert***

** I'm hoping by now you have figured out that ally's cousin Kendal is from Big Time Rush . Any who next chapter will have ally Cd sold there will also be a couple of surprises in the next chapter. See you next time on last chance . **


End file.
